ミュージックフェアに出演したアーティスト（2017年）
1月7日 :ピコ太郎「PPAP」 :中村あゆみ「翼の折れたエンジェル」 :Questy「FANTASY」 :fripSide×angela「The end of escape」 :高橋克典「愛してる」 :INABA/SALAS「SAYONARA RIVER」 MF：6.6　名探偵コナン：6.4 1月14日 :E-girls「All Day Long Day」 :A.B.C-Z「Reboot!」 :久保ユリカ「ありがとうの時間」 :チャン・グンソク「抱きしめたい」 :Mr.Children「ヒカリノアトリエ」 MF：8.4　名探偵コナン：9.1 1月21日 :飯田里穂「青い炎シンドローム」 :飯田里穂×小林幸子×藤あや子「六本木心中」（原曲：アン・ルイス） :NakamuraEmi「YAMABIKO」 :竹原ピストル「よー、そこの若いの」 :藤あや子「たそがれ綺麗」 :小林幸子「千本桜」 MF：6.9　名探偵コナン：7.4 1月28日 :w-inds.「WE Don't Need To Talk Anyone」 :鬼束ちひろ「good bye my love」 :Pile「素晴らしきSekai」 :林部智史「晴れた日に、空を見上げて」 :L'Arc～en～Ciel「Don't be Afraid」 MF：5.1　名探偵コナン：7.6 2月4日 :内田真礼「5：00AM」 :石丸幹二「ヴィルコメン～僕の目でみたら～」 :新妻聖子「NESSUN DORMA!」 :山崎育三郎「Aimer」 :Lily's Blow「NAI NAI NAI」 MF：5.3　名探偵コナン：7.3 2月11日 :Little Glee Monster×大橋彩香「はじまりのうた」 :Little Glee Monster×NEWS「weeeek」 :Little Glee Monster×家入レオ「全力少年」 :NEWS「EMMA」 :家入レオ「サブリナ」 :大橋彩香「ワガママMIRROR HEART」 :スキマスイッチ「奏」 MF：7.3　名探偵コナン：7.2 2月18日 :鈴村健一「NAKED MAN」 :Tak Matsumoto & Daniel Ho「Soaring on Dreams」 :LiSA「Catch the Moment」 :豊澄高校麻雀部浜辺美波、浅川梨奈（SUPER☆GiRLS）、廣田あいか（私立恵比寿中学）、古畑星夏、山田杏奈「きみにワルツ」 :WHITE ASH「Monster」 MF：7.4　名探偵コナン：6.9 2月25日 :港カヲル（グループ魂）×私立恵比寿中学「女子力発電おじさん」 :倖田來未「On My Way」 :楠田亜衣奈「カレンダーのコイビト」 :八代亜紀「JAMAAS 真実はふたつ」 :和田アキ子「だってしょうがないじゃない」 MF：9.4　名探偵コナン：7.1 3月4日 :ALL CAST「美女と野獣」 :SHIHSAMO「明日も」 :加藤ミリヤ「どこまでも～How Far I'll Go～（エンドソング）」 :miwa「SPLASH」 :藤澤ノリマサ×岡本知高「Let it Go～ありのままで～」 :春奈るな×三澤紗千香「七色の未来」 MF：6.3　名探偵コナン：7.1 3月11日 :加藤登紀子×SILENT SIREN×SCREEN mode「知床叙情」 :ゴスペラーズ「Fly me to the disco ball」 :SILENT SIREN「フジヤマディスコ」 :SCREEN mode「WHY NOT!」 :和楽器バンド「オキノタユウ」 :加藤登紀子×和楽器バンド「ひとり寝の子守唄」 MF：5.3　名探偵コナン：7.3 3月18日 :JUJU×沼倉愛美×花澤香菜「Hello, Again」 :JUJU「Because of You」 :チームしゃちほこ「START」 :沼倉愛美「Climber's High!」 :花澤香菜「ざらざら」 :V6「Can't Get Enough」 MF：5.4　名探偵コナン：7.7 3月25日 :乃木坂46「インフルエンサー」 :エレファントカシマシ「悲しみの果て」 :斉藤和義「遺伝」 :flumpool「ラストコール」 :Machico「TOMORROW」 MF：4.2　名探偵コナン：6.8 4月8日 （加山雄三＆北島三郎80年記念、前編） :加山雄三×THE ALFE×真山りか＆星名美怜（私立恵比寿中学）×新山詩織「夜空の星」 :加山雄三×ももいろクローバーZ×茅原実里×伊藤かな恵「お嫁においで」 :北島三郎×北山たけし×大江裕×デーモン閣下×秦基博「夢千里」 :ばってん少女隊×伊藤かな恵×ももいろクローバーZ×℃-ute×新山詩織「すぺしゃるでい」 :加山雄三×THE ALFEE×さだまさし×秦基博「海 その愛」 MF：5.4　名探偵コナン：6.4 4月15日 （加山雄三＆北島三郎80年記念、後編） :加山雄三×私立恵比寿中学×ばってん少女隊「美しいヴィーナス」 :北島三郎×さだまさし×茅原実里×安本彩花（私立恵比寿中学）「祭り」 :デーモン閣下×私立恵比寿中学×THE ALFEE×ももいろクローバーZ×℃-ute×新山詩織「ゴールはみえた」 :ALL CAST「君といつまでも」 MF：7.5　名探偵コナン：6.4 4月22日 :広瀬さとし（44MAGNUM）×ゆず×黒崎真音「不思議だね」（原曲：TOPAZ） :嵐「I'll be there」 :黒崎真音「Last Desire」 :豊永利行「桜」 :44MAGNUM「I JUST CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE」 :ゆず「タッタ」 MF：7.5　名探偵コナン：6.7 4月29日 :Chage×川島ケイジ×高橋優×寺島拓篤×GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「YAH YAH YAH」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「太陽も月も」 :高橋優「ロードムービー」 :寺島拓篤「evolve」 :平原綾香「約束はこの瞬間に」 :Chage×川島ケイジ「たった一度の人生ならば」 MF：6.4　名探偵コナン：6.1 5月6日 :谷村新司×藤原さくら×chay「走っておいで恋人よ」 :谷村新司×今井麻美「Far away」 :谷村新司×及川光博×三浦祐太朗「いい日旅立ち」 :谷村新司×一青窈「忘れていいの -愛の幕切れ-」 MF：5.3　名探偵コナン：6.6 5月13日 :小野賢章「Against The Wind」 :矢野顕子×上原ひろみ「ラーメンたべたい」 :May J.×宮本笑里「My Heart Will Go On」（原曲：セリーヌ・ディオン） :シェネル「Dearest」 :郷ひろみ「スキだから」 MF：4.9　名探偵コナン：7.6 5月20日 :SUPER☆GiRLS「スイート☆スマイル」 :田所あずさ「DEAREST DROP」 :コブクロ「心」 :miwa「シャイニー」 :角松敏生「SEA LINE」「OSHI-TAO-SHITAI」 MF：5.3　名探偵コナン：6.9 5月27日 :Aimer「糸」 :亀と山P（亀梨和也、山下智久）「背中越しのチャンス」 :東山奈央「イマココ」 :たこやきレインボー「RAINBOW～私は私やねんから～」 :Bitter & Sweet「幸せになりたい。」 MF：4.7　名探偵コナン：5.6 6月3日 :小野友樹「大地のリディム」 :佐々木李子「Recollections」 :ウルフルズ「バカヤロー」 :原田知世「ロマンス」 :Beverly「I need you love」 MF：4.6　名探偵コナン5.2 6月10日 :AI「最後は必ず愛は勝つ」 :DIMENSION×リチャード・クレイダーマン「IF」 :大石昌良＆どうぶつビスケッツ×PPP小野早稀、尾崎由香、本宮佳奈、相羽あいな、築田行子、佐々木未来、根本流風、田村響華「ようこそジャパリパークへ」 :LOVE PSYCHEDELICO「Place Of Love」 :大竹しのぶ「愛の賛歌」 MF：9.4　名探偵コナン：6.9 6月17日 :ANTHEM「ENGRAVED」 :上坂すみれ「踊れ!きゅーきょく哲学」 :こぶしファクトリー「エエジャナイカ ニンジャナイカ」 :徳永英明「バトン」 :B'z「声明」 MF：7.0　名探偵コナン：5.7 6月24日 :織田哲郎「CAFE BROKEN HEART」「夢見る少女じゃいられない」 :FLOW×竹内順子「GO!!!」 :JAY'ED「Here I Stand」 :THE ORAL CIGARETTES「トナリアウ」 :MONDO GROSSO×満島ひかり「ラビリンス」 MF：6.1　名探偵コナン：5.2 7月1日 :石川さゆり「天城越え」「春夏秋冬」 7月8日 :GLAY「XYZ」「シン・ゾンビ」 :ディーン・フジオカ「Permanent Vacation」 :平井堅「ノンフィクション」 :水樹奈々×平原綾香（キャロル・キングメドレー） MF：4.3　名探偵コナン：5.8 7月15日 :（上半期総集編） MF：8.3　名探偵コナン：4.5 7月22日 :ALL CAST「ゲゲゲの鬼太郎」 :内田真礼「＋INTERSECT＋」 :KU「雪國」 :AAA「No Way Back」 :SEKAI NO OWARI「RAIN」 :F-BLOOD「孤独のブラックダイヤモンド」 MF：6.3　名探偵コナン：5.6 7月29日 :家入レオ「ずっと、ふたりで」 :chay「12月の雨」（原曲：松任谷由実） :城南海「あなたに逢えてよかった」 :沼倉愛美「My LIVE」 :LiSA「だってアタシのヒーロー。」 :岸谷香「パパ」 MF：6.1　名探偵コナン：7.1 8月5日 :上白石萌音「告白」 :鈴木雅之「もう涙はいらない」 :畠中祐「STAND UP」 :羽多野渉「ハートシグナル」 :徳永英明「LOVE IS ALL」 MF：5.9　名探偵コナン：5.1 8月12日 :井上苑子「なみだ」 :SHISHAMO「BYE BYE」 :Cellchrome「Stand Up Now」 :安野希世乃「I remember」 :つばきファクトリー「就活センセーション」 MF：5.7　名探偵コナン：4.7 8月19日 :長渕剛×Mr.Children「金色のライオン」 :SCREEN mode「MYSTERIUM」 :T-BOLAN「Heart of Gold」 :新田恵海「ROCKET HEART」 :長渕剛「マジヤベエ!」 :Mr.Children「himawari」 MF：5.4　名探偵コナン：7.0 8月26日 :米米CLUB（スペシャルメドレー） :福耳「Swing Swing Sing」 9月2日 :石丸幹二×知念里奈×中川晃教×新妻聖子「ONE」（コーラスライン）「SEASONS OF LOVE」（RENT） :B’z×石丸幹二「ALONE」 :B’z×中川晃教「LOVE PHANTOM」 :B’z「juice」「SUPER LOVE SONG」 :大橋彩香「ユー&アイ」 :知念里奈×新妻聖子「夢やぶれて-ON MY OWN」（レ・ミゼラブル） MF：8.4　名探偵コナン：6.3 9月9日 :新山詩織×福山雅治×広瀬すず「恋の中」 :the peggies「BABY!」 :新山詩織「さよなら私の恋心」 :Pile「絆Hero」 :広瀬すず「瑠璃色の地球」 :福山雅治「聖域」 MF：7.3　名探偵コナン：6.3 9月16日 :坂本冬美「白夜行」 :doriko×前田玲奈「君のいない世界には音も色もない」 :氷川きよし「男の絶唱」 :凛として時雨「DIE meets HARD」 :さだまさし「避難所の少年」 MF：8.5　名探偵コナン：7.5 9月23日 :ALL CAST「誰もいない海」 :DAOKO×米津玄師「打上花火」 :内田彩「Yellow Sweet」 :岩崎宏美「絆」 :Lily’s Blow「花の影」 :五輪真弓「時の流れに～鳥になれ～」 MF：6.4　名探偵コナン：6.8 9月30日 :工藤静香×VAMPS「Blue Velvet」 :工藤静香×D’ERLANGER「くちびるから媚薬」 :Dream Ami「Re：Dream」 :LoVendoЯ「ギラギラ伝説」 :D’ERLANGER×VAMPS「LA LIE EN ROSE」 :TrySail「TAILWIND」 :工藤静香「鋼の森」 MF：5.8　名探偵コナン：6.1 10月7日 :SHOW-YA「兵士の肖像」 :斉藤壮馬「夜明けはまだ」 :Sexy Zone「ぎゅっと」 :乃木坂46「いつかできるから今日できる」 :藤巻亮太「北極星」 :チャン・グンソク「For you ～僕が頑張れる理由～」 MF：5.6　名探偵コナン：7.7 10月14日 :ROLL-B DINOSAUR「ガンガン」 :w-inds.「Time Has Gone」 :上原ひろみ×エドマール・カスタネーダ「リベルタンゴ」 :神谷浩史「神様コネクション」 :JUJU「いいわけ」 :一青窈「七変化」 MF：5.4　名探偵コナン：7.3　うたコン：8.3 10月21日 :尾崎裕哉「SEIZE THE DAY」 :東山奈央「君と僕のシンフォニー」 :チームしゃちほこ「いいくらし」 :BLACK CATS「1950」 :布袋寅泰「Paradox」 MF：7.6　名探偵コナン：6.6 10月28日 :黒崎真音「鳴り響いた鼓動の中で、僕は静寂を聴く」 :miwa「We are the light」 :ポルノグラフィティ「キング&クイーン」 :NOBU「いま、太陽に向かって咲く花」 :fripSide「The end of escape」 :fripSide×黒崎真音「brave new world」 :Toshl「Forever Love」（原曲：X JAPAN） MF：6.6　名探偵コナン：7.8 11月4日 :西野カナ「手をつなぐ理由」 :クリス・ハート「まもりたい～magic of a touch～」 :CHEMISTRY「Windy」 :田所あずさ「ストーリーテラー」 :エレファントカシマシ「RESTART」 MF：6.4　名探偵コナン：8.5 11月11日 :Little Glee Monster「ヒカルカケラ」 :デーモン閣下×Little Glee Monster「異邦人」 :アニメNEXT100i☆Ris、井上あずみ、Wake Up, Girls!、串田アキラ、ささきいさお、鈴木このみ、鈴村健一、茅原実里、豊永利行、堀江美都子、Minami「翼を持つ者 ～Not an angel Just a dreamer～」 :欅坂46「風に吹かれても」 :和楽器バンド「雨のち感情論」 :デーモン閣下×和楽器バンド「少年時代」 MF：8.4　名探偵コナン：7.3 11月18日 :Thinking Dogs「Oneway Generation」（原曲：本田美奈子.） :相坂優歌「ひかり、ひかり」 :嵐「「未完」」 :MAGIC「HIGHWAY BUS」 :東方神起「Reboot」 MF：7.3　名探偵コナン：7.8 11月25日 :SILENT SIREN「ジャストミート」 :伊藤かな恵「デアエタケシキ」 :ロッカジャポニカ「タンバリン、凛々」 :ときめき宣伝部「DEADHEAT」 :春奈るな「KIRAMEKI☆ライフライン」 MF：8.7　名探偵コナン：8.7 12月2日 :大原櫻子「さよなら」 :Qaijff「愛を教えてくれた君へ」 :ジャニーズWEST「僕ら今日も生きている」 :Trignal「原点回帰Ready Set Go!」 :大竹しのぶ×山崎まさよし「願い」 MF：7.6　名探偵コナン：9.5 12月9日 :A.B.C-Z「終電を超えて～Christmas Night」 :高橋優「ルポルタージュ」 :寺島拓篤「ID」 :E-girls「北風と太陽」 :稲垣潤一「夕焼けは、君のキャンパス」 MF：6.3　名探偵コナン：9.0 12月16日 :REBECCA「恋に堕ちたら」 :荻野目洋子「ダンシング・ヒーロー」 :pua：re「恋のヒミツ」 :ソウル・フラワー・ユニオン×トータス松本×中村悠一「レッツゴー！ムッツゴー！～6色の虹～」 :松たか子「明日はどこから」 MF：8.7　名探偵コナン：8.0 12月23日 :（下半期総集編） MF：7.7　名探偵コナン：7.5 ;備考 :上記のセットリスト及び視聴率（裏かぶりになったのみ）はフィクションがあります。ご了承ください ;脚注